Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-25980468-20150215093910/@comment-4127080-20150216013847
1. Let's take a look at Maya's life since he arrived: 1. He lies to her telling her he is with the band. This almost gets her arrested. '' Zoe was the one who got them caught. It's safe to say if she didn't step on her shoes then they wouldn't get caught. ''2. He throws a party when he had already made plans to spend some alone time together with her.''Maya had every right to get angry with him but he apologize to her. It's still unfair to hold it aganist him because many characters have done worse and never say a simple I'm sorry while he did. Also he was a pretty bad state of mind and wouldn't even have done the party if he was a good state of mind. '' '' ''3. At that party, he almost cheats on her by date raping Zoe before Luke had a chance to. The only thing stopping him was Winston. Yes he almost cheated on Maya but he wasn't close to date rape Zoe. Has far they would have gone is kissing and he would even kissed her if she passed. He wasn't willing to have sex with her in Paris, let alone rape her. Also even when Zoe passed out, he didn't just walk away and left her there. She took her to the poolhouse so she can sleep it off. 4. He pulls a realistic looking gun on Zig all because he got beat up like a bitch in a fair fight. I don't condone Miles's action but he onlly did it because he was extremely unstable and Zig push him to his breaking point just like Zig did to Cam. 5. He almost kills her with his car. '' It was an accident and stop to see if she was alright and even give her a ride. '' '' ''6. He kidnaps her by refusing to let her get out of his car when he is driving while high, and then almost kills her (and Dallas and his kid) by crashing. Fine he should have listen to Maya and stop. 7. He then convinced Maya to commit a felony by lying to the police about the accident. Maya lied because she wanted to protect Miles not because Miles convinced her to do it. If they get back together, then it is clear that the writers of Degrassi hate women. Especially their main audience which is teenage girls. Please how is Matlingsworth getting together proves that they hate women. I believe in women rights and how women should be treat equally. Hell back in 6th grade I was the only one to decide to draw a woman sciencetist while everyone drew male sciencetist and guess what I ship the fuck out of this pairing. Many people who ship them more than me are women themselves and the believe in women rights stronger than I probably do. They wouldn't support this if this pairing shows disrespect to women